The Benefactors
"Saving the world, one hero at a time." -The Benefactors' slogan The Benefactors are a world-wide benevolent organization with their goal to curb crime and villainy from said world. They are the primary foundation featured in Severed Vales. Info The Benefactors are a conglomerate organization solely dedicated to keeping the world safe. Initially started to keep a single city safe on Earth, it quickly spread across the country - and eventually the world, all in fifty-seven years. Nowadays, the Benefactors recruits people from all over the world who wanted to become a part of the team. There were only two requirements: you have to be at least in high school, and provide something useful for the organization, whether it'd be combat knowledge, key info, or even simply a strong desire to police the world. Role Not only do they help keep the world safe, but they also help advance various fields such as medicine and technology. However, most advancements are only developed for Benefactors use, not commercial use. In addition to advancements in technology, they also provide education as a possible alternative to college and even high school. There are several branches within the Benefactors: combat, espionage, science/medicine, technology, and logistics. Combat By far the widest and most popular branch. Their combat training differs wildly from standard military combat training, due to the technological advancements. Espionage A branch that not a lot of people know about. The espionage branch specializes in covert ops and infiltration. Science/Medicine One of the more popular branches. The science branch deals in all things science, such as biology, chemistry, psychology, etc. Technology The second most popular branch, just behind combat. The Benefactors are greatly aided due to this branch alone. Logistics This branch of course, focuses on logistics and management of transportation of various goods, services, and people. History The Benefactors first started out as a simple movement to get rid of crime in a city in Detroit. The movement was partially successful, but the movement became so well known that it spread across the entire United States, and later the world, before seemingly dying now. In truth, the Benefactors did not die out, they simply became partially secretive and took on a much more drastic and important role; saving the Earth from dangers, mainly criminal. What this means is that while they are ''known, they are not as popular as one might think. Through unknown means, they managed to get enough funding to gain all sorts of supplies and employees to keep the organization running. It is currently unknown if the government has any ties to the Benefactors. In 2014, a substantial scandal had arose within the organization, with false rumors of massive tax evasion and even slave work being defamed against the establishment. The rumors got so severe, the Benefactors were almost shut down for good. Other effects included were massive freezes of the logistics department, which put them at a severe disadvantage. It took them quite a few years to rebuild, and finally finished reconstruction in November of 2018. Initiation Most new members undergo a standard initiation in order to prepare them for work. The exact process varies depending on the field; for example, if you were to enter the combat field, you would ascertain powers and weapons, and be taught how to use said powers and weapons effectively. However, if you were to enter the science field, you would be given an entrance exam to gauge how much you know about a particular subject. Some abilities are granted artificially, while others are given through other means. Abilities like accelerated healing are granted artificially, however abilities such as expertise with a certain weapon are given naturally (i.e. training). Notable Members *Nimbus *Stratus *Cumulus *Jamison *Lisa Greene *Maya King (Formerly) Trivia *Their logo is the Greek symbol for B, known as ''beta. *The date of establishment (July 4) is a reference to how the date is known as America's Independence Day. In a way, it fits with the Benefactors, because they are always striving to keep the world safe. *Their name is a direct reference to one of the nicknames for the Combine in the Half-Life universe; there the Combine is referred to as "Our Benefactors" in propaganda. **In an ironic twist, the organization is also loosely based on Black Mesa from the same universe. Category:The Benefactors Category:Severed Vales Category:Organizations